


Wrong Time, Right Place

by elliottkonekawa



Category: Shall We Date?: Ninja Love+
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kidnapping, Love, Love Triangles, Multi, OC X CANON, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rating May Change, Romance, Tags May Change, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliottkonekawa/pseuds/elliottkonekawa
Summary: Twenty-three-year-old Jamesina Grant awoke early one morning to find herself in an unfamiliar room. Fear set in as her eyes darted around - however she quickly came to realise she was not alone. Thema Amari, her closest friend, and Ailsa Grant, her younger sister, awoke under the same circumstances. Quickly the three began to realise just how extraordinary their situation was and when some of the most well-known ninjas to ever live tell Jamesina and Ailsa they are the Ninja Princesses they have been seeking, they embark on the greatest journey of their lives.





	Wrong Time, Right Place

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost my story - if you see this story anywhere other than Wattpad and Archive Of Our Own please tell me. The story will only ever be published under elliottonekawa on these two sites.

Awaking in an unfamiliar setting would be distressing to anyone. Imagine it; you awake from your slumber expecting to find the familiar surroundings of your bedroom, you open your eyes and to your horror, as your sleepy eyes register the room around you, you realise you are not in your own room. In fact, you don't know where you are – the only thing you do know for certain is that you are not home and you are not alone. Your heart pounds in your chest like a steel drum as questions race through your head like a freight train – where are you? Were you kidnapped? Where's your family? Are they safe? What on earth is happening? – and yet, you do not have the answers.

The unfortunate reality is this can happen to victims of kidnapping; such was the case for eighteen-year-old Jamesina Grant. So, when twenty-three-year-old Jamesina Grant awoke early one morning to find herself in an unfamiliar room the panic flooding her system was more than justified. Of all the scenarios her brain conjured up none came close to the truth – she was about to embark on what was perhaps the greatest adventure of her life.

~*~

Jamesina Grant awoke at approximately 5:32 a.m. It was not unusual for her to awake at such an hour – quite the opposite actually. Jamesina typically awoke early to go for a run, however it was not rare for her to be awoken multiple times in one night thanks to the horrific images of her nightmares and sometimes, the brunette didn't even sleep at all; today was not one of those days. Her sleep had been peaceful, calm and dream-free for a change. It was nice. So, instead of rising from her bed to embark on her morning run, Jamesina Grant simply rolled over hoping to fall back into a dreamless sleep.

And then she froze.

This was NOT her bedroom.

Jamesina couldn't say what it was that alerted her – perhaps it was the air in the room that hung heavy with humidity or the way the room no longer smelled of a combination of expensive perfume, cheap body spray and the alcohol which had been consumed the previous night and more like green tea, rice straws and incense. Perhaps it was the sound surrounding her which was not the chirping of the chaffinch nor the soft sounds of the music which had been left playing all night (nor was it her brothers snoring, however that was one sound she could live without) but was instead the screeching of the evening cicada, or perhaps it was the light pouring into the room which had not been expected. It could have been the feel of the bed – no, it wasn't a bed, not exactly – which alerted Jamesina; she was not entirely sure where she had fallen asleep, on the ground, on her bed, but she certainly hadn't fallen asleep with springs pressing into her like spears jabbing at her body from every angle. Whatever it was which alerted her did not matter; what did matter was that she was not home and that she had no idea where she was or how she had gotten there.

Suddenly, she was very much awake.

Panic set in as the young woman's eyes darted around the unknown environment hoping to find something, anything to indicate that she was a victim to a horrible practical joke curtsy of her friends. Nothing. No Chinese takeaway tubs, no beer bottles, no wine glasses – not even ash from a cigarette was left upon the floor. With none of the tell-tell signs this was her friends doing her panic only grew.

Jamesina could not only feel the beating of her heart grow faster but could hear the blood pounding within her ears. She could feel the rise and fall of her chest pick up in speed as her lungs started to burn as her bodies need for oxygen grew as less and less entered her. She felt moisture gather on her palms as she clenched her fists over and over. Before her panic could escalate she heard a stirring next to her. She remembered; she had not fallen asleep alone last night. Lying next to Jamesina was perhaps her closest friend, Thema Amari. Without another thought, she reached out to the sleeping girl and shook her with desperation. Jamesina glanced around once more but was unable to find a sign of the others who had been there the night before which only caused her greater unease. Green eyes cracked open and looked up to the frantic girl. Immediately, Thema was aware something was amiss with her friend.

"James? What's wrong?" She questioned while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"We're not in Kansas anymore, that's what." Jamesina replied, trying to inject as much humour into their current situation as possible despite her fear and unease. The dark brunette pushed herself up as her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Where... Are we?" Despite the shock coursing through her veins, Thema was aware her panic would only harm Jamesina. She scanned the room, taking in every detail there was to be seen.

"I don't know Thema but we're the only two here..." It took a moment for Thema to understand what those words truly meant. The night previous they held a party to mark the beginning of their summer but it was not only the two girls there – Ailsa and Henry Grant, Jamesina's younger siblings, Haruhiko Amari, Thema's older cousin, and his step-brother Sora Takashima had all been there (along with Koichi Takashima, the child of Sora, who Ailsa had been watching). She was unsure if it was more concerning that the aforementioned individuals were not there than it would have been had they all been there.

"James, James calm down," Thema spoke again "I'm sure everyone is okay." Her voice was calm and reassuring as she placed a hand upon her friend's shoulder. She glanced around once more, hoping to find something to distract Jamesina. She took in the décor once more and truly recognised how strange and... old it was. "James, look around the room. What do you see?" She hoped this would not only ground and calm her friend but also confirm what she was seeing.

"Some... shelves? They look stylised, maybe. A dresser; it looks like something you'd find in an antique shop. The walls look like an old Japanese building and there's art on the wall-" She froze. Jamesina hadn't even felt herself move when she rose and pulled open the dresser. Her stomach churned as she stared down the contents within, unmoving even when Thema called out her name with concern. Her next line of thought was to examine the artwork on the walls which did nothing to settle her stomach.

"James?" Thema tried again, as she, too, stood up. She did not know the reason that she was unable to move from that spot, as though glue held her firmly in place – paralysed. Perhaps she was just too afraid of what James had found.

"Thema... this art was popular in the 16th century... and that dresser is full of kimonos..." Jamesina turned to Thema with horror. Either they were being held by a very elaborate captor or perhaps the impossible had taken place. She was not quite sure what would be preferable. Once again her body moved before her mind caught up as she moved towards the door and carefully slid it open a crack. "It's not locked..." she stated with clear surprise.

"Perhaps we should get changed and look around?" Thema suggested. "You said there were kimonos in the dresser, we wouldn't want to potentially stand out."

"Right." Both girls walked over to the dresser. As Thema rooted through the selection James looked back to where they had woken up. In close proximity to the futons lay two familiar bags – one was a black drawstring rucksack, homemade, with the top slightly open and the other appeared to be a smaller version of a duffle bag with a floral pattern. "... Aren't those our bags?"

"Yes, they are..." Replied the brunette as she turned. "I suppose it makes sense they would be here... Hopefully that means we have our basic personal items like my glasses,"

"And my vodka," James looked truly distraught as the prospect that she may be lacking alcohol.

"Well you're certainly feeling better..." Thema mumbled with a smile, glad her friend was able to joke again, as she returned to the dresser.

~

An elegant beauty emerged from the room, with dark green eyes and a birthmark below her left. Deep brown hair pulled into an elaborate up-do which resembled a flower with loose strands framing her face. Her lips were cherry pink and skin fair and peachy, but not pale. She was somewhat tall with a feminine frame, slender, but one would not call her skinny, with her proportions perfectly in balance. She wore a pink floral kimono with a gradient from a light pink to a darker one further down, which suited her perfectly and complimented her femininity. Thema looked down the corridors and found not a soul within them.

Jamesina, too, had stepped from the room. She was tall and rather masculine in looks with her chest bound – she had been required to remove her bindings before sleeping the previous night however she had found them within her bag, right where she had put them the night previous - and if anything it added to her attractiveness. Her hair was collar-length and at the lighter end of brown. Her eyes were a deep blue like the ocean, her lips a pale pink. Her skin was pale and freckled. She had chosen the least feminine kimono possible and so, she had settled on the virtually plain, dark maroon kimono – and of course, Thema assisted in fastening the garment in the most masculine way possible.

"Any way you think we should walk?" Jamesina asked Thema as she, too, glanced around.

"I don't know," She begun, before turning to face one end of the corridor. "This way, maybe,"

"Good enough for me," came the reply as the two began navigating the unfamiliar hallways. They had barely rounded the corner when a petite girl came into sight. Her hair was long, curly, frizzy, with a straight-cut fringe and sandy brown in colour. Her skin was freckled and sickly pale, her eyes a dark brown. Her clothes were modern – 21st century modern. Jamesina recognised her instantly as her sister standing there in the hallway.

"James!" Ailsa squeaked with both relief and happiness. She ran to her older sister and was immediately wrapped in a protective embrace. Ailsa blinked back the tears which had been threatening her moments before and clutched at her sister with desperation.

"Oh thank god you're okay," she sighed with relief. "Where's Henry? And the others?" Jamesina asked as she pulled enough to look at the smaller girl.

"I don't know, I haven't seen them..." Ailsa's gaze fell to her feet; she held a great concerned for the others. She fought back the onslaught of another set of tears – when one fell Jamesina wiped it away. Her eyes rose again, and finally she took in her sister's outfit. "What are you wearing...?"

"Ah, right," Jamesina started as she released the smaller Grant. "There's a dresser in the room we woke up in," she gestured between herself and Thema – Ailsa had not even noticed her standing there.

"We didn't want to potentially stand out," Thema continued on Jamesina's explanation. "You should change too, to be safe." She received a nod of agreement from Ailsa in conjunction with a small smile, which Thema returned.

All three returned to the room the two oldest had awoken in. The dresser was once more opened and a sunny yellow kimono with flashes of orange and pink was chosen for the youngest girl. It was perhaps a tad long, however it wasn't drastically so. She had assistance in fastening the garment correctly before choosing one of the remaining pairs of sandals. Jamesina plucked the same brush her and Thema had shared and run it through her sister's sleep-knotted hair. The brown curls bounced back as the brush released its grasp on the strands. Lovingly, her fringe was brushed out and the brush returned to the dresser top.

"So what're we doing now?" Ailsa questioned, while looking between the taller girls.

"James and I were going to investigate, to try and find out where we are," Thema replied. "So I suppose us meddling kids should get to work on that,"

"Long as we don't split up and look for clues Velma," Jamesina spoke with a teasing smile. Thema smiled along yet rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I'm Daphne!" Ailsa piped up, almost bouncing on her feet.

"Suppose that makes me Shaggy then," Jamesina stated before heading back across to the door. "So, like, shall we get going, man?" Try as she might, her voice was but a poor imitation of Shaggy. Thema sniggered, Ailsa giggled, and the three left the room once again.

The unfamiliar hallways were searched and navigated with surprising ease. Not a soul was found within. Soon the girls had escaped the building, morning sun beating down upon them as humidity hung heavy in the air. All three took in their surroundings, before Jamesina turned to look at the building they had come from. Her eyes scanned the grand structure which she realised was a temple – an old temple. It stretched towards the sky, wooded browns and dusty red adding a decorative depth to the structure. Despite the height it was not imposing, however it did make the almost-six-feet-tall woman feel impossibly small. She stood, staring, mouth agape.

"Guys..." she managed despite her bewilderment. Thema and Ailsa turned in unison. Wide eyes travelled across the grand structure as all three simply stared in astonishment. For Thema it was not even the temple itself which took her breath away – it was their circumstance. She was aware she should be terrified, yet she wasn't. She could not say exactly what she was feeling as she stared at the temple however she knew it was not fear. As the three attempted to process the information their eyes were relaying a voice called out to them.

"You girls are up early!" The cheery voice belonged to a young temple girl who came bounding over to them. "Are you going to fetch snacks for the students again?"

It was several moments before a word was said as shock coursed through the three. This woman knew them – or at least appeared to; which was impossible as she was just as unfamiliar as their surroundings. However, Thema decided to play along in hopes she could reveal more about their current situation.

"Yes, we were just saying how we should do so. Weren't we, James?" Thema nudged the awe-struck girl. She broke from her trance as her spirit returned to the earth and she faced the temple girl.

"Uhh, yes! Yes exactly, absolutely, mhm." James nodded her head as she fumbled for words after having not heard anything which was previously said but gathered from her friends' look she was looking for an affirmative answer.

"It's so kind of you to do so," spoke the temple girl once more, admiration shining in her voice. "You and Ailsa being the granddaughter of the high priest, and you Thema coming from such a noble family," she clasped her hands together as she beamed at them. They listened intently to her words, taking in the information and trying to piece together what was going on.

"Actually... um... Please forgive me but I cannot remember your name..." Thema fixed her with an apologetic look, hoping she came off as sincere.

"Oh, it's okay!" She chirped as cheery as can be. "My name is Mochi,"

"Such a cute name!" Ailsa smiled, joining in the conversation as she, too, was pulled from her trance. Mochi blushed at the compliment, however Thema spoke before she could even

think to respond.

"Mochi, would you like to accompany us today? We would be grateful for the help," Thema requested, hoping if they had a guide in the village it would help them discover more about their current situation.

"Oh, no I couldn't intrude..." she was quick to reply, refusing the offer with a shake of her head.

"You wouldn't be intruding!" Ailsa jumped in hurriedly, knowing Thema must have some kind of plan yet being far too sleepy – despite her energetic appearance – to put the pieces together.

"Yeah we'd love to have you come with us," James smiled kindly at Mochi, having caught on to what Thema was thinking. If they could at least explore the village then perhaps they would be able to understand more about their current situation.

"Well..." Mochi pondered their request as the others looked on with anticipation. "If you're sure, then I'll come."

The three tried not to appear relieved by her answer. They may not understand their current situation however they know revealing their truth could cause great issue. For now to play along while coaxing information gently was their plan. There was not much else they could do – not knowing anything about where they were or how they got there surely had them at a disadvantage.

"I'm glad to hear it," Thema gave a kind smile to the smaller girl. "We actually need to go back inside to get the basket..." She continued, yet was not able to finish what she was saying as Mochi spoke up.

"Oh, I can go get it!" She chirped happily.

"Are you sure?" Asked Thema, despite being thankful for her offer and hoping she would not retract it.

"Of course!" And with that, Mochi skipped merrily inside. Ailsa, Jamesina and Thema all exchanged a glance. Today was going to be a very long day.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and leave a comment! I hope you have enjoyed the first part of 'Wrong Time, Right Place'. Do not repost my story - if you see this story anywhere other than Wattpad and Archive Of Our Own please tell me. The story will only ever be published under elliottonekawa on these two sites.


End file.
